


Voodoo

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Awkward Flirting, Bands, Boys Being Boys, Card Games, Comedy, Cousins, Dolls, Dragons, Duelling, Fun, Humor, M/M, Magic, Musicians, One-Sided Attraction, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Voodoo, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Supernatural happenings torment Rook. Someone’s really after his attention.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Omaeno Ushiro, Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Voodoo

Voodoo

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: One-sided Ushiro x Rook.

Summary:

Supernatural happenings torment Rook. Someone’s really after his attention.

* * *

“Yuga, stop poking me!”

“I’m not poking you, Rook.” Yuga’s presented his hands, busy on his Road. “It must be the Student Council President.”

“It isn’t me, Yuga-kun.”

Mysterious owies jerked Rook around.

“Yow! Hey! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Romin stood up.

“R-Romin! You traitor-spy! So you confess!”

She didn’t refute the charge, leaving Yuga’s lab and sitting on a crate outside the door while jiggling her phone.

Four rings and her cousin picked up.

“Hellohello?”

“Roa, what’s he doing right now?”

“Who?” the singer chuckled coyly.

“You know who! Put him on!”

_Shuffle shuffle shuffle._

“Boo, it’s me,” an unraised voice took over.

“If I came home, would I find you and your voodoo doll in the living room? Why can’t you ask him out like a regular human being?”

“Because I’m Omaeno Ushiro!”

“Omaeno Ushiro?” Rook suddenly tried to _climb_ Romin’s shoulder. “It’s you that’s doing this to me? You looking for another Duel? Is that it? I’ll have Dragon’s Upsetter CLUB you because I’m that upset! Drag your butt over here and fight me like a man!”

“Butt, is it?” Ushiro pricked more pins into the doll.

“AWGGHH!” Rook’s face hit the dirt, rubbing his behind.

“Too much?” the bassist needled (not “needled”) Romin expectantly.

“No, yeahhh! I’m sure you got his attention!” she answered loud and with pure sarcasm.


End file.
